The Voice of an Angel
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Kurt is, as always, having a terrible day- or week, more like it. Can a "Prince Charming" from a different kingdom be the one who saves him? Disney!Klaine (sort of). AU. One shot.


Kurt was having a terrible day.

Not that he ever really had _good _days, but this one was particularly bad. He had finally found the courage to come out to his father, and it hadn't gone well at all. Of course, with Burt being an important Senator and all, he hadn't expected the conversation to go over well.

_-The Day Before-_

_"Dad…"_

_"Hold on, son; I'm working." Burt's eyes stayed glued to his paperwork. The busy life of Lima's Mayor. When he finally looked up, about a half hour later, he withheld a deep, annoyed sigh when he eyed his son. "What is it, Kurt?" _

_"I… um… I have to tell you something, dad," Kurt stuttered nervously, picking at the hem of his shirt._

_"Well, spit it out. I have work to do."_

_Kurt inhaled and exhaled deeply before he decided to just say it. He wouldn't get another chance like this, when his dad would actually take time to have a conversation with him. "Dad… I'm… g-gay." He said it so softly that Burt hadn't heard. When he was asked to speak up, he said it again. "I'm gay."_

_Burt's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head to clear the shock. He bent over slightly in his chair, his elbows on his knees and his palms rubbing his eyes. "Kurt," he sighed. "Do you realize what this will do for the campaign? Do you? I'm running for President, Kurt. Starting small—that's what I have to do. But I'm making my way to the top." He looked up. "No one can know."_

_Kurt had tears in his eyes. This was not what was supposed to happen. He wished his mother were still alive. She would understand. "Dad… I-I'm telling you this because I thought you would u-understand. I thought you'd be s-supportive."_

_"Calm down, Kurt. I can't say I'm going to encourage this. I just can't do that." _

_"Why not?"_

_"Kurt, stop crying. Can we talk about this later? I have to finish this," he gestured to his paperwork. _

_"Fine. I guess you just don't care. I wish mom were here!" he knew that would hurt his dad, and that's what he wanted to do right now. Burt narrowed his eyes. _

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I miss your mother just as much as you do, but I am doing the best I can!" _

_"No," Kurt exclaimed bitterly, "you're not, dad. You're not doing your best. Do you even care what happens to me? Do you even care that I'm getting beat up at school every day simply because I look or talk different? You obviously don't care about me, dad!" _

_Burt stood up, looking Kurt in the eyes. "Get out of my office, Kurt—now!" Kurt fled the office, crying silently. His dad didn't deserve his tears. _

He was brought back to reality by the sound of the piano in the choir room. He looked up at who had played the sound. It was a boy. He had curly hair—the curls slightly tamed by gel—and deep hazel-green eyes. Kurt was taken aback by his appearance, and he quickly looked down to his homework. He often came to the choir room during lunch to be alone.

Kurt kept his eyes down, and stayed quiet so the boy wouldn't see him. The boy continued to play the keys softly, and then the bell rang. He picked up his stuff and left the choir room. Whatever it was he had been playing, Kurt thought it was beautiful.

Kurt really wasn't ready to leave the room yet. And he didn't have to. Most of his teachers never noticed him anyway, and if he walked through the hallways, he would just get shoved and pushed around by those who thought it was funny. So he stayed in the choir room for hours and hours. He decided he would practice his song choice for his glee club audition. He went to the piano and started to play while singing.

_In my place, in my place_

_Were lines that I couldn't change_

_I was lost, oh yeah_

_I was lost, I was lost_

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed_

_I was lost, oh yeah_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

Kurt's eyes were stinging with forming tears, and he continued to sing as tears began to fall on the piano keys.

_I was scared, I was scared_

_Tired and underprepared_

_But I wait for you_

_If you go, if you go_

_Leaving me here on my own_

_Well, I'll wait for you_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

As he played, he thought of his dad. He thought about how the only thing he asked for from his dad was acceptance, and now he didn't even have that. He just wanted his father to love him, like his mother had. Why had Elizabeth married a man like Burt? Perhaps he hadn't always been so cold.

He finished the song, and he sat on the piano bench, not moving from his spot. This room was his safe place. The place he could go to when he was having a particularly bad day like this one. The place he could be safe from harm and ridicule for who he was.

…

Blaine stood outside the choir room after school. He had to see who it was that had been singing earlier. He just had to. The voice… it was beautiful. And he had to meet the owner of the voice. It was obviously an angel.

He decided he would just walk into the room and introduce himself. Unfortunately, it couldn't be so simple. When he entered the room, it was empty. He sighed heavily and sat down at the piano. He noticed there were tears on the keys—and they were recent. Were they from the boy who'd been singing in here earlier? They must have been.

He knew he had to find whoever this boy was. And he would do just that.

…

Kurt didn't want to go home. He didn't want to face his dad. He had been lucky that morning because his dad had been called into work. Now, though, he would be home and there would surely be either awkward clearing of throats or terrifying shouting—all from Burt. He now regretted telling his father about his secret. The one person he should be able to trust had told him that he should hide who he was from the world? It didn't make sense. This was not what a father was supposed to do.

"He just doesn't understand me," Kurt thought. "Nobody does."

He walked home from school, slowly so he wouldn't have to see Burt as soon. He just couldn't handle it right now. Then again, would Burt even notice him coming home in tears? He decided he would just go straight to his room. He could practice his song again. Luckily, because Burt had no use for it, Elizabeth's piano had stayed in Kurt's bedroom. It was one of the few things he had left of hers.

When he finally reached home, he checked through the window to make sure his dad was in his office. He was—of course. He always was. While Kurt was relieved that he could escape to his room quickly, unseen, he felt an odd feeling of neglect and emptiness—because his father never had time for him. Was it so much to ask for a little father-son time every now and then? Apparently, yes.

"Dad, I'm home," he whispered. Maybe he still had a small hope that his father would notice him—that the day before had been a dream and his dad didn't resent his 'life choices.' It was a foolish hope. He knew that. He slipped away into his room in the basement, smiling softly when he saw the piano. He remembered the piano lessons that he had taken from his mother. As he sat down on the velvet-cushioned, worn out bench, he began to play.

He remembered one of his favorite songs that his mother used to sing to him when he was younger. He was glad that his mother had shared his love of Disney movies.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part_

_Baby of mine_

As he played the song on the polished keys, the lyrics played through his head. He thought of his mother; but, as he played the piano, he also remembered the boy he'd seen earlier playing in the choir room. Had he seen him? Doubtful. What was his name? Whoever he was, he was beautiful. Kurt thought about how much he wished he could see the boy again; maybe even hold him in his arms. He just wanted to know what it felt like to be loved again.

_Little one, when you play_

_Never mind what they say_

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear_

_Baby of mine_

…

Blaine was walking home, slowly so he didn't have to listen to his parents fighting. They wanted him to find a partner, but they couldn't agree on which of the suitors fit him properly—as if they were _suits _for an event, rather than someone to marry, a _suitor. _As the Mayor of Westerville's son, he was supposed to marry someone of equal or greater status. Why shouldn't he be able to choose who he wanted to marry? Yes, he could have just about anyone who he asked, but he wanted to fall in _love _with someone. He didn't want it to be arranged. It felt too forced and formal.

What if he could, though? Who would believe it? Who would believe that he was doing it for love and not because his parents told him that he had to marry in less than a week? And he was only a senior in high school! It was insane, he thought. He decided he would just get into his car as soon as he got home from Dalton. It wasn't a very long walk, yet he still had to board at the private school. It seemed pointless to him. If he could just get into his car without being noticed, he could drive back to Lima, saying he was just having coffee or something of the sort. He had to find that voice.

So he slipped into his car, and began driving towards Lima, Ohio—only an hour away from Westerville.

His heart was pounding when he reached the city limits, and he smiled in anticipation. But there was one problem. How was he going to find the boy who owned the beautiful, perfect, delicate voice of an angel? It seemed nearly impossible. He pulled into the parking lot of The Lima Bean, his favorite coffee shop, hoping that he might see the boy there. But he didn't even know what he looked like…

_Blaine, what are you doing? Are you insane? You don't know him; he doesn't know you. What makes you think he'll be the one, anyway? _He began to argue with his inner-self—probably the more sensible of his two selves. But he wouldn't lose an argument with himself—that was just silly.

_I don't care if I don't know him. That voice… it saved me. He saved me, whoever he is._

So he built up the confidence to enter the coffee shop. He bought his coffee and sat down at his table by the window. Maybe if he waited long enough, the boy would walk through those doors…

…

After playing the piano until his fingers were sore, Kurt decided he needed a distraction. He needed some caffeine. He got in his car and drove to The Lima Bean. He was seventeen, so it's not like he had to tell his dad where he was going.

He wouldn't care anyway, right?

When he reached the coffee shop, his heart jumped up to his throat. He sat in his car, staring at the boy who sat by the window, sipping coffee. Could it really be the boy he saw in the choir room? It was! It was him! It hadn't been a dream, after all! He considered going home. But he had to meet this boy. Kurt mustered up all the courage he could and entered the coffee shop, ordering his coffee before sitting down—at that table behind the curly-haired, hazel-eyed beauty.

…

Blaine's eyes widened. It couldn't be possible. He was hearing things. He heard the voice. _The voice. _He looked around the shop, searching for the familiar voice. He couldn't see the source anywhere. He just heard a soft voice drifting through the air in the comfy coffee shop. Could it be?

_And the song birds_

_Are singin'_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before_

Blaine imagined that the words were for him. Was he insane? Most likely. Did he care as long as he could meet the owner of the lovely voice? Definitely not. He heard the voice, but he still couldn't quite place it.

Then the voice was gone. It had left. The boy had left the shop and Blaine hadn't even seen his face. He slumped down in his seat in defeat. Was he ever going to find love?

Then he got an idea. He knew what he had to do. He drove to the Lima Mall.

…

The next day, Kurt approached Mercedes—the closest he had to an actual friend. "Mercedes… hey, um… did you maybe want to go to mall today? After school, we can go in my car and just… hang out?"

Mercedes forced a smile. "Sure, Kurt… that sounds fun." She didn't seem excited. Kurt just smiled—he decided he wouldn't weigh on it too much. She agreed, didn't she? He wouldn't be alone in his shopping later that day.

"Great," he said. "Meet me by my car after school and we'll head over there." Mercedes was nothing but annoyed when Kurt walked away. She wasn't sure why he saw her as a friend, but that's not what they were. She just shook her head. Why had she agreed?

…

"Dad, I have something to tell you…"

"Just a minute, Blaine…" Jason Anderson typed one last thing before sliding his reading glasses off his nose and looking at Blaine. "What can I help you with, son? Have you finally decided which of the suitors you would like to marry? I always liked that Adam guy… he seems nice, don't you think?"

Blaine just laughed uncomfortably. "Well, I guess you could say I found someone who caught my eye…"

"Who is it? I'll make the call right away."

"Well… I mean, you don't know him." _I don't know him either… "_I need a favor, dad. I talked to the owner of the Lima Mall the other day and they said…"

"Why were you in Lima?" Jason asked.

"Not important, dad. The point is… I'm in love. And I need you to pull some strings with the management at that mall. It's really, really important that you do this one thing, dad. I promise it'll be worth it."

Jason sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'll do it, Blaine… but I really hope you know what you're doing here."

"I do, I promise. Thank you, dad!" And, for the first time in ages, he hugged his father. He'd never been more grateful. He was finally going to meet the boy whose voice has haunted his dreams for the past few days.

…

"Thanks again for coming with me, Mercedes."

"No problem, Kurt. I needed to get out for the day, anyway." That was a lie. The truth was… well, she felt bad for him. She knew no one in the school would be his friend, so she could at least be nice to him, right?

"I just need to buy a few things. We can have a late lunch at the food court, maybe?" He shrugged, cringing at the thought of the greasiest food in Lima. But… he really wanted Mercedes to be his friend—whatever it took. _Since when did you become so desperate, Kurt?_

When they got to the mall, it was packed. There was an announcement being called out on the speakers around the mall. People were getting so excited, and Kurt struggled to find a place where he could hear what was going on. He pulled Mercedes with him as he found someone to ask. "Excuse me…" he tapped a lady's shoulder, who looked relatively bored by the events. "What's going on?"

"Oh, some Mayor's kid is trying to find his true love or something… I don't know. Just listen for yourself. He's repeating it now." And he listened. The voice on the intercom was smooth and maybe a little desperate. If a voice could be crush-worthy, this was definitely was.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" he cleared his throat. "I've been thinking about this for the past few days, and I'm in love. I heard the voice of an angel in a high school choir room a few days ago, and I need to find the owner of that magnificent voice." Kurt listened intently. Who could he be talking about? With his luck, this boy was probably not even gay… "The boy I'm looking for… well, I won't tell you details. If you can tell me what song was sung in the choir room and at what high school it was sung at, then you could be my one true love. I'll be waiting in front of the mall." Kurt nearly fainted. He'd been singing in the choir room. He'd been at his high school, McKinley. And he had seen a beautiful boy in the room that day… had the boy heard him singing?

…

Blaine groaned in frustration. "David, none of these guys is _the one._ None of them. Especially not you," he said as he looked at the next person in line. It was a girl. He almost laughed. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can."

"Well, if you're here about the announcement…"

"I am."

"Did you hear the part about me being gay?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "_I'm _not auditioning. My friend here is, but he was too shy to get in line by himself." She moved out of the way, revealing a blushing, pale-skinned boy behind her. Blaine was stricken by the boy's beauty. His porcelain skin; his perfectly coifed hair; his impeccable clothing; his deep, blue eyes; the boy was perfect. But did he have the voice of an angel that Blaine was searching for?

"H-Hi," the boy said quietly. Blaine smiled sweetly at him. "I…" he trailed off, blushing. Should he go through with this? There was no way that this beautiful boy was searching for _him, _right? Wrong.

"Go on," Blaine smiled. "You know the song?"

The blue-eyed boy smiled. "I do. It's 'In My Place,' by Coldplay." Blaine smiled. This boy was the closest that any of the previous attempts had been.

"And the high school?" Blaine pressed, leaning forward in his little fold-out chair. David, Blaine's fellow Warbler and best friend, smiled knowingly. He'd never seen this look on Blaine before, but he knew what it meant. They were so close.

"McKinley High School," the boy answered, his blue eyes sparkling. Did he not realize how stunning he was? Blaine thought that must have been impossible. But there was a certain shyness about him that shown through when their eyes met.

Blaine grinned brighter than he had all week—all month, really. "Can you sing for me?" he asked kindly, still smiling at the stranger. Was he even a stranger anymore? Blaine didn't know.

The boy considered turning around, and just forgetting about this whole thing. But Mercedes pushed him forward. "Oh, no you don't. You dragged me out here, and you're not backing down."

Kurt cleared his throat. He began to sing, his hands shaking. This boy that was smiling at him was so handsome… was it really possible that this was happening?

_In my place, in my place_

_Were lines that I couldn't change_

_I was lost, oh yeah_

_I was lost, I was lost_

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed_

_I was lost, oh yeah_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

Kurt began to gain confidence in his singing as he saw the look on Blaine's face. It was a look of pure adoration, and Kurt blushed as he continued singing.

_I was scared, I was scared_

_Tired and underprepared_

_But I wait for you_

_If you go, if you go_

_Leaving me here on my own_

_Well, I'll wait for you_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

Before Kurt could do anything else, Blaine was throwing his arms around the boy, holding him tightly. "I found you," he whispered. After the shock had passed—mostly—Kurt was hugging Blaine's waist and they stood there in each other's embrace until David cleared his throat.

"Love Birds, as happy as I am for the both of you, we should get out of here before these heartbroken teens start a love riot…" David laughed, only mostly kidding.

Blaine waited a moment before pulling back to look at Kurt, who was blushing as he looked into Blaine's eyes. Blaine thought it was adorable.

"Would you like to come back to Westerville with us?" Blaine asked Kurt, not loosening his grip on the boy. Kurt nodded. He couldn't believe he'd found his prince charming at last. "Great," Blaine smiled. "I… I don't know your name."

"Kurt," he smiled immediately. "I'm Kurt."

"I'm Blaine." They both blushed a bit before Blaine chanced a small kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt paled, now thinking of his father. _No one can know._ Now everyone at the mall would know, and news spread fast in Lima—given that there was hardly an ounce of drama to spread in the city in the first place, it never took long when the gossipers found some juicy piece of information. "Kurt?" Blaine reached up to touch his cheek, noticing the boy's uncomfortable expression. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kurt shook his head. It was true; he was feeling a wave of nausea wash over him. Burt would be angry with him… he'd say that Kurt had been careless, and that it had ruined his campaign. "M-My dad…"

Blaine gently caressed Kurt's cheek. "Please don't worry, my love." Kurt's lips turned up in a small smile at the pet name. "Are you frightened?" Blaine almost felt himself getting angry. Would Kurt's father hit him? No, he wouldn't jump to conclusions. More information first. Kurt hesitated before nodding yes. Blaine frowned slightly as he pulled the shorter boy into another hug. Mercedes, without a word, left. She decided she would take Kurt's car and leave it at the school, texting Kurt to let him know where it was. He'd be riding in Blaine's car anyway, she thought.

"Kurt, let's go," Blaine said softly, motioning for David to leave in his own car. The pair walked to Blaine's car together and they sat in the back seat for a moment. "Talk to me, my love."

Strangely, Kurt didn't feel at all uncomfortable with Blaine. He was just grateful to have found the boy he'd seen in the choir room that day. "My dad's the Mayor of Lima, so he didn't want it getting out that I'm gay…" Kurt spoke so quietly that Blaine almost didn't hear. Almost.

"Are you frightened that he'll do… something?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Kurt nodded. "Yes," he said simply.

"Would he ever… hit you?" Kurt closed his eyes tightly. He honestly didn't know. On the night he'd told his dad, he had thought that Burt might have struck him if he didn't leave the office when he did. But he didn't really know. "Kurt?" Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly and in hopes of reassuring the boy he loved that he could be trusted.

"I don't know. I don't think so… but I don't know what to expect when he finds out. He'll be angry, that's for sure."

Blaine's heart ached to see Kurt so sad. "I'll protect you… I promise."

"Thank you, Blaine." He was suddenly sobbing into the fabric on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine rubbed circles on his back, not sure what else to do. "Thank you for saving me. I want to live with you. I want to leave my school. I don't want to be here anymore." He looked up at Blaine, pleading him with his eyes to save him from his life. He hated his school. He hated living without a mother. He hated this stupid town.

"Marry me," Blaine said softly.

Kurt stared at him, tears streaming down his face. He blinked slowly, unsure if he'd heard right. So Blaine repeated himself. "Marry me, Kurt. I can take you away from it all and you don't ever have to go back."

"Okay," Kurt agreed. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was truly being rescued by his prince charming. But had he really just agreed to marry someone who was technically a stranger? Yes, he had. And he didn't regret it at all. Then he began to cry when he considered something.

"Kurt… Beautiful, why are you crying? Do you not want to marry me?"

"I do… I do," he sobbed, staring at Blaine's eyes. "But I'm only seventeen. My dad will never agree to it."

"Would your mom sign the consent?" Blaine asked, suddenly realizing the flaw in his plan.

Kurt only cried harder at the mention of his mother. "She would," he said, "if she were alive."

"Oh… Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't know… come here." He pulled Kurt close to his chest. They adjusted so that Blaine was sitting regularly on the seat, and Kurt was curled up on his side with his head rested on Blaine's thigh. It felt oddly comfortable to be so close to Blaine, he thought.

"I turn eighteen in a month," Kurt said softly. "I have to live at home and go to that terrible school for another month. I can't do it, Blaine. I can't stand it."

"We'll find a way." Suddenly, Blaine thought of something. "Kurt, I can pay for you to go to Dalton. You can board there. If you want to go there, your dad can't stop you, can he?" Kurt looked up at him.

"Really?" he asked, looking so small. Blaine nodded, smiling.

"Really," he said. "Would you like to stay at my place tonight?" Kurt nodded eagerly. He texted his dad.

_Can I stay at a friend's house tonight? –Kurt_

He waited five minutes before he got a response.

**I suppose. Be home for dinner tomorrow. –Dad**

Kurt smiled and sat up, hugging Blaine tightly. "I'd love to stay at your place. Where's Dalton?"

"About an hour away. Let's go." He pressed his lips to Kurt's softly, not thinking, before climbing in the front seat. Kurt stayed in the back seat so as to hide his blush. His first kiss… with Blaine… and it was amazing.

…

When they got to Dalton Academy, Kurt had fallen asleep, exhausted from crying. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. Blaine looked back at him and smiled when they were parked. "This is it," he said softly. He climbed out of the car and opened Kurt's door. "I'll show you my room and you can rest some more. It's been a long day, I know." Blaine smiled a bit before taking Kurt's hand and leading him to his room on the top floor. Blaine bit his lip, pulling out some of his sweats and a muscle shirt for Kurt to sleep in. "This is all I have."

"That's okay," Kurt smiled. He went into the bathroom to change and came back in the room to see Blaine wearing nothing but sweat pants. No shirt. Not that he was complaining, though.

"I want to show you something," Blaine said, suddenly standing and smiling at Kurt, his tone serious. Kurt nodded, following Blaine a little ways down the hall and to a door that was obviously not to one of the dorm rooms. Behind the door were stairs that led up to the roof. It was the middle of May, so it was nice and warm for the both of them, but Blaine still had a cozy blanket stored up there. It was obvious he came up here often.

"This is beautiful… I've never seen a view like this," Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled, spreading the blanket on the ground for them to sit on. They sat down, watching the sun begin to set. Kurt sighed, leaning against Blaine's shoulder. His heart felt heavy. "Are you alright, Beautiful?"

Kurt nodded.

"No, you're not." Kurt sighed. Already, Blaine knew him too well.

"I don't know… It's not really an unusual occurrence for me to be sad…" he stated sullenly.

"That's what I'm here for," Blaine said, trying to cheer him up as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. How could one fall so fast? He didn't know. But he did know that he'd do anything for Kurt now that he'd found him. "I want to make sure that you aren't sad anymore, okay?" Blaine smiled softly. He felt Kurt's body relax and the shorter boy didn't respond. After a few minutes, he realized Kurt had fallen asleep. It felt good to know that Kurt felt comfortable enough with him to sleep so soundly with no one to protect him from the outside world but one person—Blaine. "Goodnight, my love. I'll be here when you awake." And he swore he saw Kurt smile ever-so-slightly in his sleep. He wanted to marry this boy no matter what it would take.

…

"Dad, I just need a few more weeks. Please," Blaine begged Jason through the phone. He was talking quietly so he wouldn't wake Kurt. They had spent the night on the roof—luckily, Blaine had blankets _and _pillows prepared—so they were still there when Blaine's father called the next morning.

"I need you to choose a husband sooner than that, Blaine. The public keeps asking, 'Who's your son's lucky man?' What am I supposed to do? Lie?"

"Yes. Tell them that Kurt and I are already married. It's only one month dad. He turns eighteen in one month. Then we can be married." He heard his father sigh heavily.

"Fine, Blaine," he finally said. "I trust your judgment, but you need to be sure that he's the one. Are you absolutely sure?"

"He already said yes, dad. So, yes; I'm sure he's the one."

"If you're happy, then I'm happy. Be careful, Blaine. I'll talk to you again soon. For now, duty calls."

"Bye, dad," Blaine said, grinning. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Goodbye, son."

"Who was that?" he heard a raspy voice ask. He wasn't expecting that deeper voice from Kurt, but he found it incredibly attractive.

"My dad," Blaine answered, slipping his phone into his pocket and wrapping both arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt smiled because of the action. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Kurt said, genuinely smiling for the first time in quite a while. "What did he say?"

"He said…" Blaine realized he had yet to tell Kurt that his father was expecting a marriage within the week. This conversation had the potential to be very, very bad. "He gave me a few more weeks to… um… choose my partner."

Kurt looked confused and he pulled away. "What do you mean?" He had tears in his eyes. He knew exactly what Blaine meant. This was all arranged.

"Kurt, please don't cry, my love… it's not what you think."

"So your dad didn't tell you that you had a deadline before you had to get married to the most reasonable suitor? Is that all I am? A suitor that you found who your father will approve of?" Kurt was crying now. He didn't know what to think. Had it all been lies, what he'd heard from Blaine?

"My parents do want me to be married within the week." Kurt looked like he'd been punched in the gut. Multiple times. "But my dad gave me a few more weeks because I told him I want to wait for you. I will wait for you, Kurt. Once you're of age, we will be married. And no one is forcing me to do that. I… I love you, Kurt."

"How can you love me when you hardly know me?" he asked softly. He looked down, muttering beneath his breath, "Who would want me, anyway? I'm pathetic." He met Blaine's eyes when the taller boy took his hand. "Am I just a charity case? Do you feel bad for me, so you decided to help me? Is that what this is?" He wasn't angry anymore. He was just hurt, and he couldn't stop the tears form cascading down from his eyes. The sight made Blaine's heart hurt.

"No," he said, smiling softly. "That's not it at all. I truly love you. Don't doubt that, Beautiful." He saw the fear in Kurt's eyes, and it was like a punch in the face. "Please trust me…" And he pressed his lips to Kurt's—gently, loving—and cupped his porcelain cheek in his warm palm. Kurt noticed the boy's calloused fingers. Did he play guitar? He melted into the kiss, falling for Blaine more and more every second they were together. They kissed passionately until they had to come up for air. "Do you believe me now, my love?" Kurt nodded, his cheeks flushed. "Good. Let's go get some breakfast and then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

"Okay."

…

"I don't want to go back there, Blaine," Kurt said, terrified. "I don't. I don't. I don't. Please don't make me."

Blaine grasped Kurt's hands and leaned over—they were as close as they could be with the console in between them while they sat in the front of Kurt's car. "Please, Blaine… I don't want to go in."

"Darling, you can't hide from him forever. I said I'd protect you, remember? I intend on keeping that promise. If you need anything—a_nything—_call me. Or text me. I'll be around if you need me to come get you. Though I'm hoping nothing bad enough happens that you'll need me to step in. I love you, okay? You can do this." Kurt nodded, wiping away tears. He got out of the car after hugging Blaine tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Never leave me."

"I won't, Kurt. I won't."

And Kurt mustered up what courage he had left before walking towards his house. He saw Blaine drive away in his own car. They'd driven there in different cars, and Blaine had rushed to climb in Kurt's car when they arrived at the house, seeing that he was freaking out. "I love you," he whispered, directing it towards Blaine before turning to his front door.

"Kurt, is that you?" his father called from the front room. Kurt sighed. Was he drunk? It sounded like he was.

"Yeah, it's me," Kurt replied. "I'll be in my room, dad."

"Whatever."

Kurt collapsed on his bed. He was so exhausted. He began typing out a text to Blaine.

"_I love you. And I miss you. :( Come pick me up? Please? I don't want to be here. –Kurt"_

Before he pressed send, he stood up and stood in front of his full-length mirror. His hair was a mess and his eyes were a faded blue rather than the usual vibrant blue they usually were. He noticed his throat was extremely dry and he realized he hadn't had a single glass of water—or anything to drink, really—all day. He decided he would take a nap, but he wasn't able to make it to his bed. He collapsed on the floor, completely out of energy—he was dehydrated.

He had managed to press 'send' on his phone before he fell.

…

"Kurt? Kurt, wake up." Blaine shook his shoulders and kissed all over his face, trying his best to wake up the unconscious boy. "Wake up, Beautiful."

"What's going on?" he heard a gruff voice behind him. He looked up to see Burt.

"I don't know," Blaine cried. "Please, call nine-one-one." Burt did so, explaining the conversation. He wasn't really sure who this Blaine kid was, but he was taking care of his son, so who was he to stop him?

An ambulance arrived, and rushed him to the hospital. When they got there, Kurt was situated in a small room. The doctor told Blaine and Burt that Kurt was dehydrated and he just needed plenty of rest and a lot of water. They were both relieved to hear that Kurt wasn't in any type of critical condition. Blaine looked over quickly when he heard Burt's voice. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. He needed me. I couldn't just leave him." He returned his attention to Kurt, holding his hand. Burt stood awkwardly on the other side of the room, looking at his son's pale and vulnerable figure. How had he been so cruel when all Kurt wanted—needed—was his father? He understood now that he needed to support Kurt no matter what it did to the campaign. Screw the campaign, he thought.

"Thank you for being here for him when I haven't been. I can see he's really attached to you." Blaine just nodded. "Listen, Blaine; there's something he's not telling me. He went straight to his room when he came home, and I want to know what's bothering him. Do you know?" Blaine nodded. "Can you tell me?" Blaine bit his lip. He was hesitant to share this with Burt, but he deserved to know, right?

"He and I want to get married, Mr. Hummel."

Burt nodded. "I see. And he was afraid that I wouldn't sign the consent papers because he's under eighteen?" Blaine nodded. "Why didn't he talk to me about it?"

"From what he told me, you aren't exactly around when he needs to talk about something," Blaine said, not exactly worrying about being polite now. He was just worried about Kurt.

"I'm still his father."

"It doesn't matter. You can take the title, but you can't take on the role until you act like a father for him. You need to support him. You need to accept him. You need to love him whether or not you approve of who he loves."

"I know."

"You know? Then why has he been crying on my shoulder because he's heartbroken because his own father won't just support him and love him? That's all he wants from you."

Blaine looked up at Burt, his eyes glazing over with tears. "I just want him to be happy. And he wants to be with me, so I'm giving him that. Because I want what's best for him."

"I can see that," Burt said, feeling guilty—and rightfully so. "So… how can I fix this? I know he resents me, and probably hates me too. What if I signed the papers?"

"Well, that's a good place to start."

"Then I'll do that," Burt said. "Hand me the papers and I'll sign them." Blaine looked up at Burt. Was he serious?

"Burt, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Me too."

They both turned their attention to Kurt, who had just woken up and heard and heard that last bit of the conversation. "Thank you, dad. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Burt smiled, a bit teary-eyed. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, dad." Burt approached his son and wrapped him up in a warm hug. Kurt was more than grateful for the feeling that had long since become unfamiliar to him since his mother had died.

Blaine felt as if he was intruding on a private moment between the two Hummel men, but he didn't lose his grip on Kurt's hand, rubbing his knuckles gently to let him know he was still there. Burt immediately noticed the act of affection between the boys and cleared his throat, standing up. "Thank you, Blaine, for making my son happy."

"It's my pleasure, sir. He deserves every bit of kindness I have to offer—and much more. I've only known your son for a short time, but…" he bit his lip, glancing at Kurt who was smiling cheekily at him. "I do love Kurt more than I can even explain. It may seem sudden or rushed, but I honestly don't care. All I care about is making sure Kurt is safe and happy." Burt smiled, satisfied. He knew that Blaine would be good for his son.

"You know what? To hell with the campaign. If my son is happy, I'm happy." Kurt grinned at his father, feeling nothing but love for the two most important men in his life. His father could now fit that bill.

"I am happy, dad—more than I thought was possible." He glanced at Blaine and squeezed his hand. For the first time in years, he truly was happy.

…

It was time. Burt had signed the papers, and they were dressing like grooms before they knew it.

**I bet you look handsome in your suit. –Blaine**

Kurt blushed, looking down at the text once he finished adjusting his bowtie.

_I'm sure you look even more handsome. And thank you, by the way. –Kurt_

He bit his lip before typing out another short text.

_Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm nervous. –Kurt_

The response took a minute or two to come, and that worried Kurt. Had he hurt Blaine's feelings by saying that he was nervous to marry him?

**Don't be nervous, my love. I don't know about you, but this will be the greatest day of my life. If you feel scared, that's normal because you're still young. We both are. But that's okay. You love me, right? –Blaine**

_Of course I do. –Kurt_

**Then you have no reason to worry. I'll be right there holding your hand. If you feel like you might fall, I'll be there to catch you. If you feel like your heart is pounding too fast, just remember that I'll be keeping it safe from now on. If you get cold feet, just remember that I love you and there's no reason to be nervous. I'm here for you. Always. I promise. –Blaine**

_I think my heart is already beating too fast. You're the sweetest. Thank you. I needed that. I love you. –Kurt_

**I love you, too. See you at the altar, Beautiful. ;) –Blaine**

He knew, right then, that he was most definitely ready for this. He was marrying his prince charming. And he couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Sorry for the sorta/kinda abrupt ending. I really wasn't sure how to write the actual wedding scene. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this. I got this idea because I'm in the school musical—Little Mermaid—and it made me think of Disney. So, I took the idea of a prince falling in love with someone for their voice from Little Mermaid, and I took the idea where the prince made them prove they were really who he was looking for from Another Cinderella Story. Then I just went from there, and this is not at all how I imagined it ending up, but I kinda like it. So I hope you all do as well! Thanks for reading. Peace off! **

**(Review?) **


End file.
